


The Case of The Broken Heart

by Akai_Seirei



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Paranormal, Romance, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Seirei/pseuds/Akai_Seirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai fainted in school and Naru force her to have a check up on a nearby hospital, but while he goes there with the stubborn girl, he runs into someone he could not avoid, from England. Now, Naru is bound to take a new case at a private school were the son of his English sponsor study. Taking part in the case, as a student along with Mai, Masako and John, what could possible go wrong beside hunting a ghost that attack couples?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late For Work

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens after the anime, he is still searching for Gene and the team don't know his true identity yet. A more humored story, in which Naru will have to find a way to avoid been found by his assistant, keep jealousy at bay and deal with angry ghosts. And he will be using school uniform, just wait and see!

**Mai**

* * *

 

 _"Oh man, I'm so late..."_  Mai Taniyama thought while running through the side-walk toward the office. It wasn't Mai's intention of being late that day, but some unforeseen circumstances make it unavoidable for her to be on time, as she should any other day. She knew all too well of how much Kazuya Shibuya, better known as Naru, hated for her being late, even when she was just a high school student and if she deprived the narcissist of his indispensable tea, hell would get loose on anyone who happens to enter the office, seeking help to their paranormal problems. Although Naru, was still a teenage in years, he had been her boss for almost a year, when his company, the Shibuya Psychic Research was hired to get rid of some "ghost" at her school.

While his team was investigating all the events that were supposed to happen on her school she somehow managed to get Naru's personal assistant Lin Koujo, injured on an accident on their second day of work. After that she was forced to take Lin's place helping Naru with the rest of his investigation and during the course of the case, she end up knowing a few others from the ghost hunting business, like Houshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, Masako Hara and John Brown. After their initial meeting, they all have worked on cases many times and she has learned a thing or two about the paranormal world since then.

It was later, on one of the cases that Naru told her she was a latent psychic, with some spiritual abilities of her own and was able to do more for the team. Even though Naru still didn't rely on her abilities that much, at least she was doing something to help solve the cases. Of course, that was if she still was Naru's assistant. He got pretty annoying when she was late, especially when Lin wasn't in the office like today. Lin needed to take care of some business for most of the day, so it was mostly up to her to take care of things while he was gone and make sure that Naru had all he needed at hand, while keep making him innumerable amounts of tea all day long for as long as he desire it. By now, his bad mood would be sky-rocket after being more than an hour late, but the matter was out of her hands.

While she was attending her classes, she started to feel sick before the end of her last class and before she knew it, she simply fainted on one of the school halls without any warning. Luckily for her, someone caught her before she could hit the floor, so her headache would not get stronger than it was before. She then was forced to spend an hour in the school infirmary, trying to convince the nurse that she was fine, but the nurse only agreed to let her go if she promised to go home directly and have some rest. If her dizziness or headache continue on the morning, she was supposed to have a medical check at the nearest hospital. Of course, she didn't need to go that far, because she was sure she was perfectly fine and have no reason to believe otherwise.

It took her a few more minutes to reach the office and once in front of the door, she suddenly notice that her hand was slightly shaking when she held the handle of the door. Was she nervous of Naru's bad humor or was she beginning to feel sick all over again? She asked herself, not quite sure of the right answer, but whatever the case, she took a deep breath and open the door, trying to pull her best smile on her face and her fear in check. A dead glare from him, will freeze her over in an instant and the day was already a bad one.

"I'm here Naru. Sorry I'm late, something came up that I couldn't avoid. I hope you are not too mad with me."  _Please don't be, please don't be._  She repeated in her mind like a mantra, in hope it became true and closed the door behind her. She was expecting to hear him yell at her for her being so late, but instead she found him looking at her in a mix between mad and worry.

"What are you doing here, Mai?" The question took her by surprise, because of all things he could had said or ask, she certainly wasn't expecting that one. Maybe her surprise was obvious to him, as he calmly raised up from his chair, letting his black book aside and came closer to her.

"Hum, well... I work here. Unless you decide to fire me." She replied almost in a whisper. Normally she would had been mad for he saying something so cold, but this time something on his voice make her wonder what was on his mind.

"Didn't you faint on the hallway on your school more than an hour ago? I believe the nurse sent you straight home, Mai." He said looking at her with his usual unreadable face. The worry he momentarily showed before was now gone.

"Wow... how did you know that? Did the school call you after all?" She asked avoiding his gaze.  _Oh, man... I pleaded for them to not call him. I should have insist a bit more_ , she thought.

"I don't have the habit of spying you when you are at school, just waiting for you to faint. Yes, the principal call me since that's part of our agreement to let you work with me. The school will always inform me if anything wrong happens to you while you live on your own. I'm more or less a second tutor to you, while I call myself your boss." He said and she blushed in embarrassment. She didn't knew the school director was going to go that far.

"Really? I didn't knew that. Anyway, it's was nothing, I'm fine Naru. Just a simple headache that make me a bit dizzy for a minute. Nothing to worry, I promise." She said getting away from him in her usual cheerful way. Perhaps if she offers to make him tea, he will be less annoyed.

"Well... you are not good at keeping promises, are you? Maybe I should take you to the hospital myself, just to make sure you are truly fine. We all know that you have fallen far too many times in the last few months from high places. Better be sure there is nothing wrong with you and that in your case, the spirits only want to have some fun with you." He smirked and anger rushed to her head as usual when he teased her.  _Stupid jerk... just you wait, there will be a time when I will get you back._

"I'm fine Naru. I came all the way from school without any problems. You can see for yourself... there is nothing wrong with me." He studied her complexion for a moment before sighing. She was too simple-minded, without a care for own well-being. It seems she only cared for others, which only make him mad at some extent. She lived alone, with no one to help her when she got sick and that's why he  _asked_  her school director to let him know immediately, if something ever happen to her at school. Despise what she had always thought, he  _did_ care for her on his own way.

"Come one... I will take you there myself, no matter how much you disagree or argue with me along the way." Her stubbornness had no match and he was perfectly aware of it.

"Naru... I just said I was fine..." She protested in vain, because he still guide her toward the door putting one hand on the small of her back.

"Put this on, it's cold outside from the previous rain." He gave her his long black coat and ignoring her protest, they go out of the office and in the way to the nearest hospital.

 **AN:**  A short chapter this time, hope you like it. I edit this for some mistakes, although I'm sure there are still plenty more, but I hope is a bit better now. Remember, dear readers that my English is still far from being perfect, yet it had improve a little. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Chance Encounter

Once on the hospital and Mai was call to have her medical cheek with a female doctor, Naru waited on the chair next to the door. Even though he hoped Mai have nothing serious to worry about, a part of him was in panic that he could be wrong. When he received the call from her school, he worry about what could possibly be wrong with her. The nurse assures him she was doing fine after she regains consciousness and that she would send the girl home, but when he saw her appear on the office, looking pale he wanted to make sure she was truly fine. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to relax a little while he waited, thinking that Mai's check could to take longer than expected, when he suddenly heard a voice talking in fluid accented English that he recognize well enough, and he froze on his seat for a second. The last thing he expected was to find Darien Curtis on Japanese grounds.

It was just his luck to find one of his English sponsor and a close friend of his father, so far from England and on a hospital in Shibuya nonetheless. He didn't know the men has travel to Japan and now that Mr. Curtis has looked his way, he may get himself on a tight situation, if Mai happens to get out of the room while the men was still there. To make matter worse, he notices that Mr. Curtis wasn't alone, but in company with his apparently injured idiot son Ryan Curtis, which walked behind him with a worry expression on his face. He has seen Ryan before and talk to him mostly for his father sake, when the Cuties visited them, than for the pleasure of his company.

His brother Gene was the one who usually deal with the guest his father invite home, so his interaction with Ryan was minimal at best and in many ways he was glad for it, since the guy usually bored him with his endless talk about girls. To be honest with himself, girls wasn't a theme that interest him back then, as he rather prefers talking about the latest paranormal investigation than hear an idiot babbling nonstop, about how hot a certain girl was. The guy amused Gene, but it annoyed him to no end. He has considered a few woman as beautiful, but he never gives them more than a glance or a second thought, as his focus lies elsewhere and he only recently begin to experience some problems with the opposite sex when Mai shows up on his life and dealing with her was making him busier with the pass of each day and every new case.

The girl was unpredictable, head strong, fearless at times when someone else was in danger, too impulsive for her own good and a danger magnet of huge proportions. Still, not everything about her was hard to deal with, most of the time she simply amuses him, as she was easy to tease and order around, not to mention she made the best tea he ever taste, which give him something to look forward every day. Unfortunately for him, it was a bit harder to keep her out of troubles lately and today's travel to the hospital was a proof of that and he has to admit to himself that keeping her from breaking many of his internal barriers he created in order to keep his emotions from ruling his life, has also become harder to prevent these days.

 _"Oh, Oliver. What a pleasant surprise to find you here. I was thinking on contact you for some... problems we had at hand here. I was just going to call Martin to give me the number of your office, but fate knew better and send me directly to you right away. God knows we are in dear need of your help."_ Mr. Curtis said in English and behind him Ryan nodded at him. He couldn't imagine what could possibly be wrong, his area of expertise was the paranormal and if he wasn't facing problems with a haunted hotel while visiting the country, he could not be of much help.

 _"Mr. Curtis, are you having problems with a haunting?"_ He asked back right away, highly aware that time could fall short at any time. Although he trusted Mai with some extent, her impulsive actions was another matter and if she comes to know his true identity it could be troublesome and dangerous.

 _"Well, it is not me the one facing problems with ghosts, but Ryan. You see, my Ryan here was lucky enough been accept as an exchange student here a few months ago and I was very excited. I hear great things from Martin about Japan and read most of your reports from your cases here. I had to said I am completely fascinated with the variety of research you can find here, back in England we do not have these kinds of haunting. At first everything was going as it should on any elite school and Ryan was making good progress with his classes, but recently I received a call from Ryan telling me about the strange things happening on his high school. Of course, I took the first flight here and talked with the director, but to my astonishment, the men is unwilling to call for professional help with the problem at his school. The fool seems to not believe in ghost and the incidents are escalating. Ryan was push down the stairs just an hour ago, other kids are facing similar problems and even worse than that."_ Mr. Curtis reply trying to control his anger with the director at bay.

 _"It really is getting a little dangerous, Oliver. The rumours said that there is a ghost that hates couples and random ones gets attack, sometimes together, some others separate but always both of them. Popular guys and girls also gets attacks for no reason. I was pushed down the stairs when there was no one around and a girl just confess to me a few minutes ago before the incident. It is all crazy... a bloody mess if you ask me."_ Said Ryan, letting out some of his worries.

 _"I would like to accept your case Mr. Curtis, but if the director do not approve of my team to investigate the case at the school, I cannot make a proper investigation. As you know, we need to install equipment and carry out interviews with the victims of the haunting without interference from the staff."_ Naru begins, but Mr. Curtis laughed at this.

 _"Oh dear Oliver, I am well aware of your ways of investigations which I greatly approve. Worry not about the director, I have my ways as well. I can guarantee, you will be going inside that school one way or another. Actually I am already thinking of a way he cannot refuse. By the way, I heard you have a young assistant, right? A cute high schooled?"_ The men asked and Naru mentally cursed Madoka for who knows what kind of rumors she was spreading back in England.

 _"That will be correct, for most of it."_ Naru said, not really liking what he thought Curtis was going to said next.

 _"Splendid! Been the handsome young men you are, you will be popular right away and having a cute girlfriend by your side who can also help you with the investigation is even better. With such couple, there is no way the ghost will let that pass. Oh and if you can bring Miss Masako Hara, the famous medium, it will be fantastic."_ As if that wasn't bad enough, at that moment the door behind him open and Mai collide with his frozen body.

"Hey, Naru... why are you..." She begins to complain rubbing her nose, as she slightly hit it with his back, but notice he was not alone midway. The men and the young one were definitely foreigners. The young one has deep green eyes and he looked at her with curiosity. At that, Naru moved not to please with the situation and Mr. Curtis delight was evident.

 _"Just perfect, such a cute girl! Hello there, Miss Taniyama, is such a pleasure to meet you."_ He has to admit that Madoka's description of the girl wasn't an exaggeration at all. Mai by the other hand looked at Naru with confusion. Her English was obviously bad, although she understood a few words.

 _"Mr. Curtis, I think it will be best if we discuss this case tomorrow. I will give you my contact number and we can see what can come of it."_ Naru said still in English and Ryan laughed at Mai's expression, which makes Naru even more annoyed.

 _"Of course, Oliver. I think I already had the perfect solution. By tomorrow everything will be sort out and I think dark red and white will suit the two of you wonderfully. So nice to see you, I will tell Martin you are doing just fine and Luella will be delight to hear news about you for sure. And of course is nice to see you too, dear child. Very nice indeed."_ He said to Mai and give her a bow, remembering all of a sudden about the Japanese costume, which Mai returned with respect.

"I think we will see each other soon, you know how persistent dad is when setting his mind on doing something. Just be ready for who knows what he is thinking. Good luck and nice to meet you Miss Taniyama. I hear some wonderful things about you..." Ryan said in a not so perfect Japanese, but good enough to understand it.

"Nice to meet you too..." She didn't know his last name or the first one for that matter.

"Curtis, Ryan Curtis. See you soon, both of you." And with another bow, the two men left, leaving Mai more confuse than ever and Naru more annoyed that he thought possible. Tomorrow was not a day he was looking forward.

"Hey Naru, what was that about? Who are they? And who's Oliver?" Mai asked and Naru sighed tired. Leave it to her to catch the one thing he didn't want her to remember, his real name.

"You will know soon enough, what about your check? Did everything go well?" He asked, still finding her paler than usual.

"Yeah! A small case of anemia. I haven't eaten well the last few days trying to study a little harder for an exam. Sorry about that..." She said and Naru out of impulse took her hand and looked for the cafeteria. If the girl wasn't eating well and fainted because of that, the solution was easy to find.

"Wait, where are we going...Naru..." She protested, but he simply keeps her walking after him.

"Your problem has an easy solution, you just need to eat and then have some rest. I'm sure you will need the rest for tomorrow's day. I can already tell it will be a hard one." He was more than sure of that. Just thinking of what Mr. Curtis has in mind make him chill. He already has a guess, but he can do little to refuse such a suggestion or a case of someone who almost paid half of his equipment among other things. Aside from that, his close friendship with his father will make it impossible for him to refuse even an unorthodox investigation as he was probably planning.

"And why is that? Just what did he ask you to do?" Mai asked with curiosity now enjoying holding hands with Naru, even if it didn't mean anything.

"We will become students on a high profiled private high school." He said, clearly troubled with his coming future. "And we will become a couple." He added looking at her in time to see her blush like hell. At least something good came out of it, as her blushing always amuse him and relax him with some degree.

 _"Say what?!"_ She yelled still blushing and in utterly shock.

"My thoughts exactly." He said and finish guiding her to his goal place, the cafeteria. No so far from them stood another young man dressed in black and he was smiling with unsuspected joy.

 _"This is going to get really interesting Noll, I can't miss this chance. Good luck brother, because you will need it... in more than one way."_ Gene said to himself before vanish for a little rest.


	3. The First Signs Of The Green Monster

"Lin, we may have a problem at hand." Naru said to Lin as soon as he got home after making sure Mai was safely back home. He took off his coat and throw it over the coach. He end up exhausted from the day's work, giving the fact he was alone for most of the day, as Lin needed to take care of some things after midday and later feeling anxious when the secretary of Mai's school called to report to him of her fainting on the hall. Although, when the call from her school came she was already fine, he worries nevertheless and once on the hospital, the unexpected encounter with the Curtis family while waiting for her, drained the little energy he has left. He sat over the nearest sofa and Lin follow him, sitting on the one right in front of his young charge.

"Did Mai's check at the hospital went wrong? Did she have something serious?" Lin asked with worry as Noll has call him from the hospital telling him, he may get home later than expected because he has decided to take Mai to a hospital for a medical check, because she has fainted on school earlier and he just to make sure she was truly fine.

"She has a small case of anemia that has been take care of, the problem isn't Mai, but someone else I honestly wasn't expecting." He said closing his eyes, trying to forget the sudden anger he felt when he saw the way Ryan looked at Mai.

"Someone like who? For _you_ been surprised, it should had been a _big_ someone indeed." The times Noll has been caught off guard were rare and Gene was responsible for the few times such a miracle had happened.

"While waiting for Mai on the hospital in Shibuya, I happen to see Darien Curtis and his son Ryan there." Noll didn't have to open his eyes to picture Lin's surprised expression. Lin knew the Curtis family as well and for them to have travel to Japan of all countries, it should have been as unexpected for Lin as it was for him.

"Well, I get you that one. I wasn't aware, Mr. Curtis was visiting Japan. As far as I know, he was in England working on his new project. Did Martin called him to check on you?" Lin asked and Noll glared at Lin for that. His parents were not beyond doing things like that when worry or when they needed news about their emotionless son.

"If father or mother were tempted to check on me, they would have sent Madoka, as they had done it before with very poor excuses, if you ask me. No, they are not here for me. It seems like Ryan was admit on an elite high school as an exchange student and ironically enough, the school seems to have some problems with a ghost who attacks couples. The idiot was push down the stairs after a girl confess to him and of course, he wants us to take the case." He said wishing for one of Mai's tea cups. Why he always ends up wanting the precious warm liquid when in tension or exhausted was a wonder he didn't want to know the answer.

"He is an enthusiastic believer of the paranormal Noll, you can't expect the men to look the other way around when his own son has been a victim. I honestly don't see where the problem lies with the case. Apart from Darien been your father best friend, a case coming from him it's hard to refuse when he is one of the top board directors and the third biggest sponsor the BSPR have, as you already know. We need to take this case." Lin said looking at Noll. Something was bothering the young man and he doubted it was a simple case, requested by a sponsor and a close friend of his family.

"If that was all, there wouldn't be a problem. I'm perfectly aware or his position on the company, the problem lies elsewhere. Mr. Curtis talked with the director of the school about the incidents that took place on school grounds, as they were getting more dangerous, but the director refused to allow a team to deal or investigate the case. It seems, that the men don't believe in ghosts and dismiss any idea of dealing with the situation by calling a group of professionals, even when asked for it. Of course, been the persistent man Darien has always been, a no for an answer is not good enough for him. I'm afraid that he is thinking in some... _unusual_ ways to get it done, which I believe included me, Mai and Miss Hara to go in as students and probably set us in couples to make sure we are good enough bait for the ghost and investigate the reason of the haunting first handed. He was already talking about how well Mai and I will do together. Apparently, the men was curious about Mai as he looked eager to meet her and he wasn't the only one..." Naru said in annoyance, which make Lin smile. Even if he didn't mention the name of the other one, it was obvious he was talking about Ryan.

 _Was he already jealous?_ Lin thought in wonder. Just after the cave incident, Noll's behavior around Mai has change a little more than usual, not in a drastic way but still slightly present for those who knew him better. It seems he was now more aware of her than he was before, which was good progress for the usual emotionless young men. Luella and Gene always worry Noll will never let anyone gets closer to him aside from family, but since they came to Japan and meet Mai Taniyama, the gradual change of Noll's emotions had been great. As a good friend of the family and Martin's best friend since Collage, Darien Curtis was also worried about Noll's future. The men and Madoka even try once to get Noll on a date with a beautiful young psychic, from the British Society of Psychic Research, which obviously failed big time. Now, he wonders what was really on the man's mind this time, when he was greatly interested in meet the one and only woman who was capable to come closer to Noll's heart.

"It will be the first time for you to deal with an investigation on such conditions, if they end up happening as you guess but even so, I'm sure you can find a way to get it done not matter what crazy idea Curtis come off with. To be honest I think it will be an interesting set, Noll. You skipped many grades when younger, so going back to school will probably amuse you more than it will annoy you. Think about how much you can tease Mai there. Although you will have to deal with Hara first, as soon as she finds out you will go in pairs, she will want you to choose her as your partner as she will be more qualify to help you with a ghost. Yasuhara is out of the question for now because he has exams this week, which leaves only John as her partner, unless Mai gets paired with Ryan instead and..."

"That will be enough Lin, I'm too tired for this." Noll said thinking that hell will freeze over before he let Ryan with the chance to get closer to Mai. He didn't have anything against the guy, he was a harmless idiot most of the time, but he knew Ryan already have an interest in her and he was unwilling to let his assistant on Ryan's willing hands. "I will get a bath and then go to sleep. It will be most appreciated it if you call the team and see if they can come tomorrow for a new case. Curtis will probably call sometime in the morning with the details from the case and I need to know if it will be possible or not whatever he planned." Noll said leaving his comfortable coach and heading to his room.

Lin watched his charge enters his room and he smirked in amusement. Indeed, Noll was already experiencing the first sings of jealousy in his entire life and he thought that a case such as that one was probably what was needed to wake up the dormant feelings Noll has for Mai. The best part of it was that Noll didn't seem be aware of those feelings himself for now, so it will be worth watching how this case will develop as Noll begin to experience emotions previously hidden and see how he will handle them. _You did well Darien, very well indeed._ Lin thought taking his phone to make some calls, but the first number dialed will not belong to a team member, as Madoka's number was the one that he marked. He missed her and the new development with his charge, was the perfect excuse to call her. He has a feeling she may already know what was going on in Japan, as Darien Curtis was like a partner in crime for her and such a chance will not go unnoticed by an experience man like Darien. Still, the call was worth made and wanted.

* * *

Somewhere else in Tokyo Mai was having similar problems but in the opposite way. The resent events she just experience where getting the best of her. It was simply too hard to take out of her mind the sensation of Naru's warm hand on hers and the thoughts of them becoming a couple, even if it was by name only was enough to makes her heart beat faster. Last time, Masako was the one who self-imposed on Naru to pretend they were a couple and she even was all over him when she got possess by the spirit. This time however, it will be her chance to at least hold hands with him again and be a little more than just his annoying assistant for a short time. People often said that in love and war everything was fair and even though she will never impose on him like Masako did, as Naru was too proud to swallow it, she will enjoy whatever came from the case and be happy with it. With feelings running wild like never before, she thought that night will end up be a long one, because she was too excited to get some sleep. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she hit the pillow, dream world took her in and not to a pleasant one.

_At first, she wasn't aware of her surrounding, but after a few seconds, she finds herself on school grounds at night. The school didn't look familiar to her, so it was safe to assume she has never been there before. The school looked way better than hers, with modern buildings as far as she could see from the glass windows and everything looked expensive even in the night. As she walked carefully and a bit scared on the school hall, she looked both side to try to see whatever she was there for. If it was the kind of dreams she has while on cases, Dream Naru was going to show soon and if not, she still needed to pay attention to whatever happen there to later tell the real Naru whatever she happens to find out._

_She heard a loud noise ahead and she froze in place not too sure of what to do next. If she was inside the school grounds were their next case was going to take place, there was a violent spirit close by somewhere. Her first thought was to run away but if she did, she wasn't going to find anything useful to share it with the narcissist jerk in the morning... well, if she manages to remember it that is. She moved forward with her heart beating like crazy, in the direction she heard the noise as she hoped for Dream Naru to show up so she could gather some inside information of whatever was happening on that school, but so far there was no signs of him. When she was in front of the door where the noise has come from, she swallows in fear before open it and very slowly she enters the room to have a look inside to see if there was something out of place there. To her surprise, the door leaded to the pool area bigger than any other she has seen before and which was slightly covered by a thin bluish mist, poor illuminated with the pale moon rays that came from outside the glass walls._

_Just by looking at it, she knew she needed to get away from there without looking back and just when she turned to leave the pool area, something came out of the water with a big splash and before she knew it, she was grab by her ankle and dragged toward the water. Because of the closed space, her screams echoes inside the pool amplifying it tenfold and just before she was going to get inside the water, two hands manage to hold her and whatever was pulling her in, let her go long enough for her to get farther from the water. Mai looked at her savior relived for the saving, when she came to face not with one as she expected, but with two young men. Confused she looked at both of them, not too sure of what to make of it. She usually only interact with Dream Naru ever since she was able to go out of her body, having someone else there while astral projecting was something quite new for her._

_"Gene?" Asked the one who has held her right hand in surprise. The guy she just meet at the hospital._

_"Ryan?" Asked the one who has held her left one, the all in black Dream Naru she knew._

_"Huh?" She said tilting her head at one side now more confused than a second ago, but before she could ask for what was going on, who was Gene and why the Curtis guy was on her dream, Naru turned to her and putting his finger on her forehead, he brings her back to her body._

_"Sorry Mai, you are not ready to know who I am, just yet." Gene said to her just a second before she disappears from the pool, then he turned to face the shocked Ryan._

_"Is it you Gene?" Asked Ryan not too sure of who he was looking at. Gene and Noll were almost impossible to distinguish when serious and although he knew of what happen to Gene, it was still possible Noll has learn how to astral project the same way as Gene always had and like him, be attracted to the place when the girl screamed._

_"Yes, it's me. I forgot you could astral project as well, it has been a while since we try to find each other like we did once, when younger. I'm guessing you still haven't told anyone about your ability, right? Be careful Ryan, this ghost is dangerous. I will try to help Noll and Mai as much as I can, just don't tell him you have seen me or that Mai is in contact with me, she doesn't know who I am. Now go back as well, it's not safe to astral project here and don't go looking for me, I will find you when needed." Gene said also sending Ryan back, before he vanishes as well._


	4. The New Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make some editions to previous chapters in a hope to correct some mistakes and to give a little more details. Just a little touch here and there, nothing big. Hope you like this one. Thanks for reading.

When the call finally come in the late morning of the next day, Naru thought it ends up been worse than he anticipates. As he already has guessed, Darien manage to get his team inside the school grounds, but not on normal basis. Mai, Masako, John and himself were going in as transfers students and they will attend some classes to prevent suspicions from parents that just like the principal, were against the hiring of paranormal researchers for 'silly accidents' like they call them. Of course, the student council will be aware of their situation and to help them out, they will allow him to have one of the vacant clubs room for whichever student wanted to share their experience with the brand new ghost hunt club or to meet with the team for planning. The security staff will also be aware of their unusual circumstances for when they need to look for the source of the haunting and go out of class or wander the campus at night. The infirmary will serve as their resting place since the dormitory will remain exclusive to the full-time students with no exception.

To his great annoyance, they will have to make their investigation without the use of the usual equipment, which wasn't allowed inside school grounds under any circumstances by the principal's order. They could only use laptops for archives and gather information and the smaller things they could hide on their bran new dark red and white uniforms, which was mandatory to use inside the school. At this, Curtis has deeply apologized for not be able to convince the director that the cameras and other equipment were an indispensable part of the research, still the lack of it will lead to whatever Masako or Mai happens to find out on their own way and of whatever he could find using his own abilities, which he will need to be careful with to prevent others for finding out what he was capable of doing. He hoped not to use them, but it will be indispensable if Masako ends up having problems finding the spirit as she has in past cases and Mai's dreams don't show enough information of the spirit or the reason it's haunting the school, as it could be a realistic possibility as well.

Mai's talents were still unstable and rightly so, as she awake to them just recently, but he hoped this time around she will prove she could be a key point on the investigation as much as Hara. He almost wishes for her to have a better control of them and grow them with the experience she will get from a case based only on abilities. As his time in Japan was limit mostly to finding Gene, he wanted to at least give Mai her chance to understand her own nature and learn how to live with it. Just recently, Lin and he had talked about giving her some needed training, so she could hold her ground when facing the paranormal world even if they end up going away in the future.

The rest of the team end up in unusual positions as well on the school staff. Matsuzaki was going to work on the infirmary as nurse for the coming days, while Lin and Takigawa were going as security guards with full access to the school grounds. Giving the circumstances, he guesses Curtis insisted to the principal that they needed to be able to move around as needed in case of another attack as both of them could send away the spirit that could harm more students. Ryan of course, was going to give them the tour around the school once they get there and be part of their ghost hunt club, by Curtis request.

That one didn't please him in the least for more than one reason. Ryan knew far to well who he truly was and what he was capable of doing and probably worse of all, he was used to calling him Oliver the same way his father was and Mai already asked him about the name and to owner of it. Another slip like that or worse, several ones and he could end up giving himself to the team. Explaining about himself and the reason he keeps it from them while will hurt them, specially Mai was one thing, but explaining to them how the BSPR member were receiving periodical reports of them and their abilities every time they got a case was yet another matter far worse to explain and digest.

At that moment, the front door open in a hasty manner and as usual, Mai showed up in a hurry almost out of breath on the door. Naru sighed yet again as his assistant toke off her coat and look his way sorry for been late. He was going to point it out as he usually did, but before the words leave his lips, Takigawa moved from his seat and hugged the girl like there was no tomorrow. Following his example, Matsuzaki stood up but instead of hugging Mai, she smacked the monk on the back of his head.

"You idiot, one of these days you will suffocate Mai." Matsuzaki said while the monk rubbed his head.

"And you will make me grow a second head if you keep hitting me like this you violent ol..." He begins.

"Fake Monk, don't you dare say I'm old." She replies.

"Truth should not hurt..." Another smack. "Why you old ha..."

"Enough of this you two, this is a place of work not your personal one. Mai, you are late, I need tea." Naru said. For the things he was going to share once they acted like adults, the precious liquid was required.

"Yeah, yeah, your highness..." Mai said mostly to herself, yet Naru glared her way and she humped him before making her way to the small kitchen. _I wonder just why he liked tea so much._ She said to herself while on her task. John smiled at the group usual antics. Their ways have become so familiar to him that he felt like been at home. Masako by the other hand, looked annoyed to no end. A few minutes later and with a cup of tea each, they all looked at Naru for the briefing of the new case.

"I was presented with a new case I could not refuse. The case will involve all of you for it to be solved, but I warn you, it will not be the usual one in any way. Giving the circumstances of the case, which is not fully supported for those involved on it, we are going to investigate on a particular unusual way." Naru said, taking a little sip of his warm tea, to give the team time to digest the news.

"What do you mean with unusual ways? It is a haunted place right?" Asked Matsuzaki intrigued. Unusual wasn't a word they often hear from Naru.

"The case will be done on an elite high school, but the director isn't too willing to let us in. The client manage to make arrangements for us to stay there, but not on a way a researchers like myself will do. First of all, there will be no equipment for us to use as the director was against publicly displaying he agrees to an investigation of what he thinks is only pranks." Naru said while he watched their reaction, almost all of them looked surprised, yet Mai looked pleased. Naru could almost read her mind at that moment. She should be thinking it was a good thing not carrying _heavy equipment_ all over the place. _The idiot_ , he though internally smirking.

"Wait, no equipment? It's fine with me as I didn't use any before working with you, but is it really fine for you to research without backing up whatever we found?" Asked Takigawa a little worry. He knew Naru has a company to respond to, not like them who only responded to themselves.

"For this investigation, the conditions are accepted as they come." He said now giving Hara a glance and he also notices she looked pleased with herself. By now, it should be more than obvious that without the equipment they will need to relay on her to sense the spirits or see them. Mai by the other hand now looked half surprised half alarmed, as if she just remember something important all of a sudden.

"Well, look at you Masako... are you already enjoying yourself?" Asked Masako to the young girl who cover half of her face with her kimono sleeve. To be honest with herself, this time Masako was indeed very pleased with the circumstances of the new case. Although she was aware of Mai's abilities while dreaming, hers were more reliable than Mai's.

"She sure is... hey, don't count Mai out just yet..." Takigawa begin, but the front door open at that moment making them all look at the stranger who came in with a big package on his hands.

"I have a delivery for Kazuya Shibuya from a Da... _Dalien_ something... This is the Shibuya Psychic Research right?" The guy asked not to sure he was right. The group looked more or less normal to him. He was kind of expecting shamans or something among those lines.

"Yes it is and I am Kazuya Shibuya. You can leave it on the table." He said thinking the delivery came just in time. While he sign the form the man give to him, the others looked at the package with curiosity.

"Forgive me for asking this but what's that?" Asked Takigawa unable to contain his curiosity.

"The uniforms for the case. Mai, Miss Hara, John and myself will go in as students. The uniform is mandatory inside the school, no exception." He said watching another wave of surprise from them.

"Wait, as students?" Asked Masako troubled for the first time since she came in.

"That will be something worth watching, Masako on school uniform!" Said Ayako laughing.

"Not only her, Naru as well..." Said the monk also laughing. Mai smiled as well, while she blushed a little just imagine Naru on any color other than black. _Was it blue? White? Red? Green? Cream? Brown? Which one was it?_ She really wanted to see it, now.

"There are also uniforms for you as well so don't be too please. Miss Matsuzaki will be working as a nurse..." He said and the priestess instantly stop laughing while the monk almost bent over with laughs.

"Wait, a nurse? Where is that uniform?!" She yelled as she rushed to the box to have a look inside.

"Worry it will be out of fashion?" Asked the monk laughing more and despise herself, Mai laughed as well in very good humor. Naru saw that even Hara cracked a smile.

"You should find security guard uniforms as well for Lin and Takigawa, including some equipment they need to carry for the job." He said and this time Takigawa almost shocked himself. A security guard uniform was one thing, but did they have to carry a police club or something like that as well as radios? Just what kind of security they were expecting to perform on a school for the privilege?

"Not laughing now stupid Monk? Serves you right!" She said taking out the students uniforms with dark red vest, white shirts and black pants and skirts.

"Look who is talking, you were laughing at Masako just now..." He said also looking for the guards accessories.

"When you finish acting like kids, go and change into your respective uniforms. We will be heading out for the school, when you are done." Said Naru taking the uniform Lin pass to him. At least dark red was closer to his usual black and it will suit him just as well.

"Right now? But Naru, we haven't packed yet..." Mai said in a rush as Ayako give her the uniform with her name on it.

"There will be no need for packing, the client took care of that already. He need us as soon as possible on school grounds. His son was attacked yesterday and he wants us to find this spirit as soon as possible before it can attack again. Go chance on the bathroom, we are already late." Naru said standing up to go change on his office, but just before he closed his door, Mai stopped him.

"Naru... last night I have a dream. I forgot about it when I wake up this morning, but remember it a few minutes ago." Mai said and Naru make space for her to enter, closing the door behind him.

"What did you saw?" He asked right away, worry it was another vivid nightmare of someone's death.

"I think I was at that school as I didn't recognize anything. I heard a loud noise and got closer and when I open the door where the noise come from I end up on the school pool and suddenly something grab me and try to drag me inside the water. I didn't saw a face, but just before it was going to pull me in, someone else saves me. He took my hand and while I was astral projecting." Mai said blushing a little remembering him with a dark short and a tight t-short.

"Who was him?" Asked Naru expecting a ghost or something like that.

"The Curtis guy from the hospital yesterday." Mai said and just for a second she watched as several emotions came to life on Naru's usual unreadable one and she wonders just what cause such reaction even if it was for a simple second.

**Hope you like it. See you soon. Sorry for whatever mistakes you find, I'm really trying to correct them, it just my English still need a lot of practice to get a 100%. I'm currently at 73% or so my learning program says. ^_^**


	5. The Elite School And Some Secrets

**Lin**

* * *

It had been a while since he had seen his charge in such a foul mood and he knew that whatever was eating his perfect control to let him experience the anger he was barely containing, it had to do with what Taniyama had told him inside his office. While in the presence of the rest of the team, he had looked calmed and collected as his usual cold self, for someone who knew him quite well, like him, it was plain obvious that something was really bothering him after his unexpected private chat with the petit girl. Private conversations with her were rare, but usually when the opportunity presented itself, it was never a good thing.

Lin wonder what Taniyama had told him this time, to upset the perfect balance his charge was so proud off. Taniyama never failed to surprise him one time after another and if he had to be honest with himself, he could hardly contain his curiosity as the question was beginning to build inside his mind and almost out of his mouth. Yet, he knew better than to fuel the narcissist rage by remaining him of what was troubling him to such extent.

Right at that moment, Noll was tightening his hand into fists, almost draining all the blood from them, as well as lowering the temperature inside the Van far more than he was comfortable with and he could feel the tension coming from in him in waves. His blue eyes were closed and his handsome face visibly trouble with a frown that wasn't usually there. That on itself was a proof of the disturbance inside his guarded mind and a proof of his upset state.

"Noll…" Hell, he couldn't resist the warning in his low tone of voice.

"There is no need for you to warn me Lin, I am in control." Noll snapped his eyes open and directed yet again an icy glare his way, but being accustom to them, it took no effect on him.

"Are you truly? You are one step away from frizzing us and another from letting out at least static electricity, wish will only fried the Van and we are already late, right? Is it Taniyama?" He pressed.

"That doesn't concern you." He reply with a sharp age on his tone, meaning he didn't want to talk about her, which only make him more curious.

"Well, if it is affecting you in such a way,  _it is_  my concern. Want it or not I have been appointed as your guard by your father and you had already put yourself in great danger, while letting her get to you. I doubt that you want something like that to repeat again and with a Curtis so close to see it, nonetheless. I may keep your secrets from your parents as long as your life is not in danger, but I can't said,  _he_  will too." He said and saw Noll sigh, releasing some of his tension in the process, making the temperature normal again. "What did she told you?" Lin asked, hoping that this time he will be more incline to share the information.

"She had a nightmare related to this case. She was attacked while she wondered inside the school looking for clues that could help in the investigation as usual, however this time she was saved by… someone unexpected in her most recently out of the body experience. She was yanked out of the hold of the spirit by no other than Ryan Curtis himself. Apparently, he had keep some secrets of his own that he didn't care to share with the rest of us, probably including his father. Who would have expected him to astral project and be in tune with Mai's own projection just fine in such a short among of time?" Lin widened his eyes in surprise, he certainly wasn't expecting the Curtis youth to be involve, although now he could have a better understanding of Noll's bad mood. He was beginning to experience some level of jealousy for the first time in his life and now he had learn that the boy could reach Taniyama where he could never go nor find her. Lin smirked despite himself, this case certainly will be quite amusing, if nothing else.

"We should be glad that Taniyama was save this time around, Noll. We all know she is prone to danger everywhere she goes. It also means that we have someone else to help us in this case, it is unavoidable to let him be part of our team for this investigation and you know that right?" Lin asked, seen his charge glare at the side window were he could faintly see his own reflection.

"Yes, his involvement in this case is crystal clear." Noll reply coolly while his hands were still tighten in fist, but not as hard as before.  _Too clear for his own liking, I bet._  Lin thought while watching Noll close his eyes again, this time, forcing himself to bury unwanted emotion deep within himself. Unfortunately for him, being around Mai for almost a year, letting her in a bit at a time, was going to be hard to ignore, let alone enshroud it.  _Good luck with that Noll, you will definitely need it and I guess you too, Ryan, because Noll will not hold back on you this time._

**The Team**

* * *

"So, this is it… the school of the elite… Mai, have a good look, you may never have a chance to see something like this again." Ayako teased the girl in the back seat before laughing, while Takigawa parked his white car next to Lin's Van.

"Ayako! That's rude and it's something like  _Naru_ would said, not you! Just so you know I'm really a lot smarter than what you think!" Mai yelled a bit annoyed, but not rally offended, while Masako giggled with open pleasure. She didn't have her usual kimono to hide it behind her sleeve, so it kind of flare her annoyance. She didn't mind Ayako's teasing, but Masako was another story and she was more than sure that another insult was coming, as Masako had apparently declared war to her, after Naru was released from the hospital in the cave case.

"The priestess is right Mai, only the elite are allowed to study under the best curriculum in Japan, so you will never have another opportunity to be here." Masako added to her already wounded pride.

"Not you either, apparently… I know for sure  _this_  isn't your school." Mai bitted back.

"I'm far too busy to attend a school with such strict rules. Students are not allowed to be absences for long periods of time, unless very sick. It's not that I can't get in, unlike you." Masako said proudly.

"Well, if that's the case, why would I even want to be here? I'm busy working to support myself too, so this place doesn't have what I need, not that I would want to, anyways. I don't exactly follow the rules and I have more than enough of the elite's strict guidance for a lifetime. After all, Naru should be consider an elite and even  _him_  choose me as his assistant." Mai said with a triumph smile.  _Take that Masako, you deserve it._ Mai thought.

"Now, now girls… please, take it easy…" John said, trying to appease them.

"Yeah… it's too early for this cat fight, we have a case to attend and if I'm seen correctly, Naru is already in a bad mood." Takigawa intervened before blood could run between the two girls, once outside the car.

"Monk, is not a cat fight..." Mai objected, getting out.

"Yes it is kiddo and to be honest…" He came closer, so he could whisper to her before Masako was out too, "I must congratulate you, because you are definitely winning," followed by a wink that make her laugh. That of course, make Naru look her way and the icy stare he gave her, make her stop laughing and chilled her to the bones.  _What_ _'_ _s his problem?_  Mai asked to herself, yet again, he never need a reason coldly stare at her at all. It seems it always comes naturally for him.  _Stupid jerk, and here I thought we were getting along a bit better after yesterday._  She sighed, it seems his rare caring moments never last long for her.

Just when they all were out and gather together, a middle age man came their way to meet them. The man remained Mai at the ones on Yasu's school. He was definitely looking at them with some level of disapproval and his gaze was even icier than Naru's if that was possible.

"Mr. Davis, the principal wants a word with you and your 'team', and after that, those who are supposed to be studying will be guided to the classroom you had been assigned until your 'work' is finish." Yeah, she certainly had a déjà-vu feeling about this case.  _Wait, Mr. Davis? What was that all about? The idiot man didn_ _'_ _t even knew Naru_ _'_ _s name… Oh, he was in for some pain…_

Lin, by the other hand casually coughed, to warn Noll not to lose it, which only make his charge tense even further. The fools dared to enrage a well-known psychic that could destroy the whole school in one go, if fully out of control in the worse way they could, by addressing him by his real name in front of his still oblivious team.  _You are so death._  He thought.

"May I remind you that my name is Kazuya Shibuya, Sir? I had clearly say it to you and the principal while on the phone before coming. It really shouldn't be that hard to remember, especially when running such an elite school or am I wrong?" His icy tone mixed with the extreme death glare he directed on the man, was enough to make him shudder and swallow in something close to fear. Just then, he had remember the warning Mr. Curtis had given them about the concealment of his real identity while in the presence of his team. He was definitely right about not wanting to piss-off a dangerous psychic.

"Ye… yes, of course. My apologies, Mr. Shibuya, just follow me." The man said and both Naru and Lin did, the rest of the team however, remained there open mouthed at the whole new level of iciness from the narcissists. Takigawa could even swear that a decorative stone nearby cracked at the moment he was called wrongly.

"Well Monk, you really nail it this time. Naru is definitely in a bad mood, no doubt about it." Ayako said while beginning to follow the pair.  _Yeah, and when he is mad, I_ _'_ _m the one who will pay for it._  Mai sighed, right after her.  _This is going to be such a nasty case, I just knew it._  John smiled a bit, while watching Mai mumble to herself, Masako however was beginning to fear that Naru's true identity will be revealed by either someone in the school staff or a student who knew him, just like the Ryan Curtis.

"Come on Masako, we will be left behind…" John said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Right…" And they too follow the team to the principal office.

The atmosphere was tense, the principal was rude and demanding, although he didn't commit the same mistake to name him wrongly a second time. He stated that their investigation must be kept a secret, and that the students were not to be disturbed, nor openly questioned about the odd happenings in the school, which force them to work in the case mostly at night or by mere chance. After the meeting Naru, Masako, John and her where escorted by a security staff member, that was going to give Monk and Lin a walk through the school grounds letter.

Unlike the principal and the teacher, the man was kind and willing to help them in any way he could. He had worked in the school for almost twenty years and he had seen his share of unnatural things here and there, but as he had confess to them, never before the students were harmed, nor put in danger like it was happening lately.

"Has someone committed suicide recently?" Naru asked him, wanting to dig out as much information out of him as he could before reaching their destination.

"Not that I know off. They put a lot of pressure on the students, to make them focus on their studies, but despite the great amount of work they give them, they don't push them too far. They allow them free time on the weekends and clubs activities, and sports as long as their grades don't fall. It really isn't as bad as it looks like, most students enjoy themselves while securing a better change in life." The man reply.

"What about expelled students?" Mai asked without thinking, gaining another stare from Naru.

"Well, we had a few cases, you know, kids taking pranks out of hands…" The man said while remembering some of them.

"Was someone badly hurt or was killed unintentionally?" Naru pressed, if Mai felt like asking, it meant that she may be on something.

"Hurt yes, a few if I remember correctly… not too badly of course, there was not an incident that had caused someone's death unintentionally or otherwise."

"What as the nature of the prank?" Naru further asked.

"The drama club was organizing a play, for the school festival two years ago and some kids though it was funny to mess with them. At first it was something innocent, they hide things, mess up with the costumes and the back ground choreography. All those bad stuff begins to build tension among the cast, as the day of the play was getting closer, and the main characters, who were dating, broke off after a nasty fight in one of the rehearsals. The kid said quite a lot of bad stuff to the poor girl and when she turned to run away, she was almost hit by something someone throw from above. It was a set of big water balloon, but it accidently one of them hit the switch that lower the lights of the stage and they came down. Luckily no one was seriously hurt, just a few cuts here and there, still the play was cancel and the ones behind the incident expelled."

"Well, this sounds like serious stuff to me. Perhaps a grudge was behind the pranks?" Mai asked, getting the feeling she was somehow right.

"Maybe, I can't really say. The guy behind it was an eccentric one, great mind, yet a bit… unstable. I guess, he really didn't liked the play…"

"Or the cast…." Mai added, making Naru to begin to build up the case.

"What happen with the girl?" Naru asked more seriously now.

"She is in her last year, doing well. Actually, in the afternoons she is being training hard in the pool. She had already qualify to join the regional team of platform divers. She was quite popular in her first year, which was the reason why she was invited by drama club in the first place. Having her as the main female character was a sure way to attack students to their play."

"What about now, is she still popular?" John found himself asking.

"Well, she is more focus on training these days."  _That sounds like a no to me,_  Mai thought.

"What about the guy who broke with her? Had he been attacked recently?" Naru asked.

"I believe so, once if I'm not mistaken."  _Bingo!_  Naru thought, just as they reached their assigned classroom. At the very least, he already had a potential candidate to investigate.

"This is it you guys, your very own classroom while you are here."

"Wait, what was the name of the girl?" Mai rushed to ask before the man could open the door for them.

"Oh, she is Akane Harumi and coincidently, she is one of the students in this class." The man said whit a smile.

"Wait, we will be having senior classes? I'm not in my senior year yet…" Mai freaked.

"I believe that the arrange was made by one of the fathers of this class students. Some Curl something guy…"

"No way! Ryan Curtis is a senior?" She was now panicking.

"Mai, we are of the same age, which mean this is the beginning of his senior year." Naru explained.

"But… why transfer on a senior year?" Mai asked a bit confused.

"Why indeed." Was Naru's answer, while the question linger inside his mind.

"Well, whatever the reason, here you go… good luck, miss, the torture will not last too long, I hope." He said while moving to open the door for them and to Mai's big surprise, just before the door fully open, Naru took her hand and entangled her fingers with his. The shock was more than evident, not to mention the deep flush she was experiencing in that moment. If she had been told that Naru was going to freely hold hands with her before, she would have laughed at the audacity, yet here she was deeply confused by the unexpected action of the biggest cold hearted jerk alive.

"Relax Mai, we were supposed to be a couple, remember? I did told you before when in the hospital, so stop freaking out or everyone will notice we are not." Naru quickly whisper close to her hot red ear while her heart raced like crazy inside her chest. Inwardly, Naru was glad he could make Mai react to him so strongly, however, right at the end of the classroom there was a girl looking at their holding hands and the cute flush, with such envy that it was hard to contain. At their side, there was yet another one who was equally fuming at the sight of the newly made couple, because deep inside her, she knew that it could become real at any time and that will only mean she had lost to Mai when it counted the most.

 **AN** : Here at last! Sorry for the long wait and I hope there is still people interested in this story. Still, I love you all! Happy Valentine's Day for those who celebrate it! Take care, until the next. I think this one will be shorter than others, so hopefully it will be finish sooner. Pardon the many errors, I'm still learning. ^_^


	6. Whispering Spirit And Pool Hazards

**Mai**

* * *

After the teacher gave a short explanation about the new students which were there as a part of an 'exchange program' for a few days and another short introduction of them to the group, they were asked to take seat in the available chairs, right at the back of the room. Mostly by instinct, Mai avoided sit next to the girl with long black hair who looked at her with something close to hatred at the end of the middle row of seats, and choose the seat next to the window. Naru however, choose to sit between her and the girl with the icy glare, while Masako and John sat in the last two seats closer to the door.

There was a bit of whispering among the students and most of the girls were giving Naru and John glances that ended with giggles.  _Poor things_ , Mai thought, as none of them have a change with either of them. Naru was simply Naru, too focus on work and research to find girls interesting and John was a priest bonded with religion. Once the teacher resumed classes again all whispers die and everyone was back to focus in the English lesson being though. Because it was an advance class, almost everything said was alien to her. She understood some English, but basic at best, not a fluent fast one she could barely catch.

At her side, Naru gave her glances with some amusement (she was sure he was enjoying seen her internally freaking out), as he knew she was barely catching on and the teacher wanted to prove they were there for academic reasons and not to hunt the rumored ghost behind the attacks. Obviously, Naru and John have no problems in answering the questions with their fluent English and Masako was doing quite well on her own, not as fluent as the other two, but good enough to satisfy the teacher. Nonetheless, when the first question was directed at her, she simply panic. Her hands begin to sweat and she hoped that the earth was kind enough to swallow her at that moment and spare her the coming humiliation and that's when she heard it.

" _Mai, just repeat exactly the same as me."_  A voice that she had heard before while in her dreams, whisper to her. For a second, she thought it was none other than Naru, but glancing at him for the fraction of a second, she was sure that Naru have nothing to do with it, because she could see he was expecting her to fail, miserably.

" _Who are you?"_  Mai thought, while the teacher waited for her response.

" _A good friend, just repeat after me and don_ _'_ _t worry, no one, not even the idiot scientist next to you can hear me."_  The whispering voice said and doing as she was told, she repeated every single word the best way she could. The questioning keep up for a bit and every time, she simply repeated word for word until the teacher looked satisfy with her answers. After the lesson resumed with the rest of the group, she found Naru looking at her a bit surprised of perhaps intrigued. He probably wasn't expecting her to answer the questions the way she did or he was suspecting that there was something… out of place.

Ryan, however was slightly smiling two seats in front of Mai. He had felt Gene's presence near her and although he could not see him, he could faintly hear him whispering the answers to the girl. It was a bit strange that in that moment, the twins were next to each other and yet, Oliver was not aware of his presence, nor able to hear him. He wonder just what was the link bonding the three together and the story behind Mai Taniyama and how she end up meeting both brothers. His father had been intrigued before, so he had asked Martin, but he never heard the story himself.

" _It_ _'_ _s not that hard to guess, Ryan. I was looking for the bond I share with Noll and find Mai instead. Somehow, we connected and I end up being her spiritual guide. About those two, as you can guess, he likes her, she likes him, but he is too blind to see it and too proud to admit he can be emotionally sweep by a girl."_  Gene's voice said inside his head, taking him by surprise. Noll looked his way, still, Ryan pretend to focus in the class.

"What's this Gene? How can I hear you inside my mind now?" Ryan asked.

" _You are a medium Ryan and just now, your thoughts were focus in both me and Noll and as we had a previous connection it_ _'_ _s not so hard for me to be in tune with you, temporarily. Remember, don_ _'_ _t said anything to Noll just yet, I need to explain a few things to Mai first. Just keep her safe, if I_ _'_ _m unable, okay?"_ He faintly hear him said, like he was going further away.

"Sure, if Oliver doesn't kill me first, it's more than clear that he doesn't like me too close to her." Ryan said inwardly.

" _A bit of jealously will make him realize what is already obvious. I will leave those two to you."_ And so Gene was gone.

"Easier said than done." He thought while sighing.

**Takigawa/Lin**

* * *

To say that the school grounds were big was an understatement, because the whole thing was huge and both Lin and he had to go 'patrolling' for hours, checking that all students were in classes or the library, while trying to sense or see if something was out of place. If the others didn't get some clues about the strange happenings in the school, they were going to get in troubles. Even Lin's shiki's couldn't sense anything out of ordinary while walking all over the place, until they reach the pools.

The moment they enter, even he got a bad feeling. It was almost two-thirty and there was some students having swimming classes or practicing others specialties. To their big surprise, at the diving pool, there was a group of students watching some girl's dives and among them were four youngsters they knew too well. Takigawa approached the group, closely followed by Lin and as they got closer, they could hear some students gossiping about the newcomers group.

It didn't surprise him to hear the girls talking about the handsome devil called Kazuya Shibuya and how mysterious he looked and it didn't surprise him either that some others were eyeing an embarrassed John, while calling him cute, because he too agree, the priest was indeed a cute thing, but what really took him by surprise was seen Naru sat almost at the edge of the pool  _very_  close next to Mai, while putting his right arm just behind her straight back in an intimate way. He didn't have to see Mai's face to know she was melting, because even from where he was, still a few yards away behind them, he could feel the heat.

"Looks like Mai is having her deepest wishes granted…" Takigawa said to Lin and the usual stoic man smiled.

"Apparently, although I can't said the same of Naru, because I can tell his body is quite tense at the moment."  _He is holding back, keeping his uneasy feelings toward pools in check._ Lin added to himself while watching his charge whisper something to Mai, who almost jumped at the unexpected action. If Noll decided to push just a little bit, their 'fake' relationship, the poor girl will end up with a heart attack sooner than later.

"Well, you know him better than all of us, still, he looks quite pleased to me. Masako however, looks close to push Mai right into the pool." And Lin agreed, but looking further, he notice that Masako wasn't the only one who was looking at the pair with devious desires, as right at the top of one of the dive platforms, was a slender girl looking down on them with visible displeasure.

"Monk, she is not the only one, look up." Lin advised and so Takigawa did, noticing the same thing.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling that something wrong is going to happen to Mai soon?" The Monk asked, hopping he was just saying things.

"Because she  _is_  a danger magnet and I think that Naru is up to something. He is not found of pools or any other large bodies of water. There must be something really important going on, for him to be that close to the pool border." And both of them saw the narcissist smile very handsomely. A few girls squealed a kawaii, yet the place felt charged with malice in a huge wave.

"Yeah, definitely nothing good…" And as on cue, Mai suddenly disappeared from view, right into the deepest part of the pool.

"MAI!" It was Noll's yell, followed by another splash and he too was gone down along with her.

**Naru**

* * *

Water… ever since he experience Gene's death as if it was his own, he had been wary of big amounts of water and although he did not fear it, he was perfectly comfortable avoiding them as much as possible. The only reason he had agree to sit by the pool's edge in the swimming class, was because he needed to confirm his suspicions and the observations he had done during the course of the day about Akane Harumi. He looked at the water, seen nothing out of place and then, touching it with his finger while pretending to be flirting with Mai, yet his psychometry did not react to the touch. Simply, there wasn't anything unnatural in the water that he could catch with his senses, but Mai insisted that there was something strange about it.

He then, decided to push his theory a bit further and gave Mai, what others would call a devastating smile and the effect was instantly. He felt it all over the pull, the change in temperature and the disturbance of the water itself, just before an invisible force, pulled Mai to the depths of the pool and soon after, pulling him in as well. He could hear screams from the surface at the same time that some kind of dark mist seems to cover it in record time and he knew that he needed to reach Mai before he could lose sight of her in the unnatural darkening of the water. It was just a matter of half a minute or less before all the water turned crimson red and her lost to him.

However, as he tried to swim toward Mai, something, a kind of pressure or barrier kept him from moving to hold her hand a feet of two away from him. He could see real panic building up in her eyes, as she tried to force her way up or toward him, yet she was only spending her air faster and he himself was a step closer to lose it. Fearing for her life more than for his, he released a relative small blast of his PK, enough to free both, Mai and himself from whatever was keeping them down, causing a huge splash of water shoot over the pool in a big wave that drenched with dark red, most of the closer students and the three ghost hunters that were about to dive after them. Still, by the time that Lin, the Monk, as well as John's bodies, touched the water, Naru was already surfacing with Mai clinging to him for dear life.

"Naru! Mai!" The Monk yelled coming closer to them, despite the still persistent mist covering the pool.

"John, Monk, a prayer…" Naru whisper, holding Mai closer, just to make sure she would not be taken from him a second time, because despite their release after his wave of PK, he was sure that they were still in grave danger and unable to go out of the water.

"Noll, look out…" A familiar voice he recognize, yelled in perfect English and Naru looked right at Ryan, who was pointing at something a few yards from him and he saw it.

"Naru…" Mai whisper, while holding him with the worse fear she had ever experience in her short life.

"Just hold on to me and don't you dare to let go, no matter what…" He said while looking straight at a mass of darkness. It didn't have a defined form, just an oval cloud of darkness floating over the water.

"Why? Just why you stupid hot couples keep showing what I was denied?!" A voice said, coming from somewhere inside the darkness. "Why? Why? Why? WHY? I HATE YOU ALL!" It was more a screech than a yell and a wave that threatened with submerge them all again moved forward, straight at Naru and Mai, but before it could reach them, one of Lin's shiki's stroke the cloud of darkness, shattering it instantly.

"Naru…" Mai's heart was beyond scared, still, she looked right behind Naru's shoulder and just before the mist and the water clear up, she saw the girl that was up in the platform, go down, with a trail of darkness following her.

"She has a broken heart…" She whisper to Naru, who was gently pulling her along with him to the border of the pool.

"Clearly Mai…" He said a bit sarcastically. "Yet, she is too out of control. She is beginning to become something else."

"She is not a spirit…"

"I know, however she either commands one or have a great amount of spiritual energy. Either way, she must be stopped as soon as possible."

"How? I'm sure she is going to run away from us or attack us again."

"Let's get you out of the water and warm you up before making plans. I'm afraid someone else will have to make you tea this time. You are shivering way too strongly."

"Tonight… she is probably going to act tonight…"

"And we will be ready. Lin, take her out…" Naru commanded his assistant, who was already out of the water and in the process of pulling Mai out.  _We will be ready…_ Naru repeated, allowing the Monk to pull him out as well.

 **AN:**  Short chapter, still a bit intense. Hope you like it, nevertheless. Take care people, loves you all. Thanks for reading.


	7. Retaliation, Case Closed

**Naru**

* * *

He wasn't in the best of mood ever since he came to that school, but after the incident in the pool, which caused nothing more than a huge panic among both students and teachers alike, his patience was running quite thin, as the school director was beginning to realize. All the members of his team had been called to the director's office, in which the older man had demanded an explanation about the horrors many students experienced in the swimming class and why he had allowed it to happen, when he had been told to avoid rumors at all costs.

Back then, he had been one step closer to lose control of his powers, but tried his best to hold them. However, despite his better efforts, one of the glass windows had splintered under his pressure, but luckily it didn't shatter so no one was harmed in his small slip of control. Nevertheless, the message got to the point. Before, he had stated that the students' lives were in great danger and instead of being worry about rumors, they should prioritize the safety of everyone inside the school and after his unintentional display of psychic power for which he was famous, the director had finally realize he was playing with a very dangerous kind of fire he could not hope to control, so he let the matter go, finally allowing him to settle matter his way as soon as possible.

Because of the incident, classes had been suspended for the rest of the day and depending if they could resolve the case over the night or not, classes were probably going to be suspended for tomorrow as well. The staff had make the announcement that a group of paranormal researchers were taking interviews in the infirmary and that everyone who had been attacked before or experience something unusual were free to talk about their experiences, while going in groups. No student was allowed to wander the school on their own, no matter the reason.

The infirmary have become their main base of operation and although they didn't have the equipment needed to record the happenings in the school, they had more than enough to protect their base and the students coming in waves to share their stories. They had tried to discretely dig more information about Akane Harumi or any other kind of incident that had happen after the cancelation of the play. However, it was proving to be more difficult than expected, as nothing out of ordinary seemed to had occurred after the pranks and nothing significant the next year.

Apparently, the attacks had started when in her third year, just a few months ago. The first victim had been indeed her ex-boyfriend, but they had break up so long ago that it leaved more questions than answers. If they had not being together for two years and the guy had dated other girls during that time, why get jealous now of all times? Was it because he had done something differently, or perhaps there was an external fact they know nothing off that changed her mind this time. It was still unknown if the girl was simply using her own powers or she was commanding something else.

He had ask Miss Hara if she could sense spirits inside the school whatever weak or strong, but she could only sense an ominous presence, which could end up belonging just to the girl and not to any spirit. Mai however had insisted that there was something else going on and that the pool was the key. She had wanted to go back to the pool to have a better 'reading' but he had refused to let her go back, even if the rest of the team were to go with her. God knew she was a dander magnet and she had been attacked twice already and the last thing he wanted was repeating another episode like the one their shared just a few hours ago.

He had been truly afraid to lose her and he was in no hurry to experience such a nightmare a second time, but unluckily for him, Ryan Curtis had come to offer some help to solve the case, just when Mai was suggesting to astral project in the pool. Last night she had manage to do so and she had been pulled by something she believed it wasn't Akane and before he could said anything to discard the idea, Ryan had offered to try and do so as well. He had found Mai before, so he was quite confident that he could do it again. Thus, now he found himself carefully watching her sleep in one of the infirmary beds, next to the one Ryan was occupying.

Lin was going to monitor Ryan's sleep, ready to wake him up if he showed signs of being in danger. Mai was his charge, because he will not leave her life in someone else hands when he could save her from any kind of harm, himself. The priestess and the Monk, as well as John were in charge of protecting the base in case the girl showed up or something else tried to break through their barrier. Hara was there to sense any kind of spirit that could be enraged in the moment Mai or Ryan could reach it and so they waited.

Of course, the night had already fallen when they attempted the little experiment, because by then, there were less risk to the rest of the students living in the dorms and the school staff. Since the beginning, the school had a curfew that no student, unless under special circumstances, were allowed to wander the school at night, which make it the perfect time for them to act. The school for the privileged had two large and modern infirmaries, one was located near the dormitories and the other, (the one they were using) at the end of the main building in the first floor, not too far away from the sport complex. Thus, the response whatever from Akane or a spirit, will be quick.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean we know this girl is powerful, but we don't know to which extent and Mai barely knows how to defend herself with the nine cuts…" Ayako protested.

"Ayako, had you forgotten Naru is too and we don't have much choices, the pool area is definitely too dangerous to tried something in there and is we are in need to perform an exorcisms, then it's even worse." The monk intruded.

"But she…"

"Mai Taniyama is way stronger than any of you give her credit. Be quiet, I need concentration…" Naru interjected, while closing his eyes, taking one of Mai's hand in his own.

"Naru! You already used some PK earlier, don't push yourself further." Lin warned him.

"I'm fine. I had been denied of a more scientific way to conduct this investigation, so not even my father can blame me for use whatever means necessary to finish the job." Naru said with irritation.

"You are wrong, he would never want you to risk your life, nor hers." Lin shouted back, making the atmosphere a bit tense between the two. The rest of the group simply watched in silence as they fight.

"Mai's life is not in danger and nor is mine. I will make sure to wake her before anything can happen and a bit of psychometry is not going to kill me. Now, I need silence." He said and not even Lin dared to say anything else. His charge was in a very bad mood, not to mention a bit less rational and sensitive than he should. Apparently, what happen to them under the water had affect him more than he thought, specially seen Mai almost drawn, so he didn't want to put the girl in another similar danger and hell will freeze over before he could contradict that.

Finally, Naru begin to concentrate in the girl, he got some flashes of her life while doing so and then, it hit him. There was someone else linked to Mai's life and he knew that presence better than anyone else. The fact shock him at first, as he wasn't expecting for Mai to be in contact with his other half, but the possibility of danger to her spirit make him pass that fact.

"Gene, why?" He inwardly whisper to himself nevertheless and surprisingly, he felt his brother presence for the first time in almost a year.

" _Noll, this is not how I wanted for you to find out that I_ _'_ _m still around."_  Gene reply with some sadness, through their now weak mental link.

"Why?" Naru repeated.

" _I had some unfinished business to take care of. Noll, don_ _'_ _t go ballistic on Mai for not telling you about something she doesn_ _'_ _t know. This girl is more linked to you than you will ever imagine and it was the reason I reach her first, when I was searching for you. She doesn_ _'_ _t know who I am, she believes that I_ _'_ _m a dream version of you, guiding her in her dreams to find clues about the cases."_

"I see. It's beginning to make sense now. The questioning… was it you the one telling her the answers?" Naru asked.

" _Yes, that was quite fun… Noll listen, Mai_ _'_ _s instincts are correct. There is something quite evil inside the diving pool and it_ _'_ _s probably what are you looking for. The Harumi girl, I believe is just being used, the real culprit of the attacks is the one who hides under the water, be careful."_

"Were are you Gene? I have been looking for you for almost a year. What were you thinking? Why didn't you tried to contact me before or send me the message with Mai if everything else failed?"

" _Don_ _'_ _t get mad, Noll. I have my reasons. You will find me soon, anyways…"_

"Hum… am I seen double or I'm going crazy? Why are two Naru's all of the sudden?" A feminine familiar voice both of them knew well said behind them and Naru turned wide eyed to look at Mai's chocolate eyes. He was no longer having a private conversation with his brother inside his mind.

"Gene is this…?" Naru begin, noticing the change of scenery. He was no longer inside the infirmary, but somewhere else inside the school grounds. Actually the three of them stood in front of the sport complex door, meaning about to enter the pools area.

" _Yeah, she did it. Because of your connection, she pull you inside the astral plane too."_ Gene said sighing.

"Who's Gene or Noll for that matter? Naru, just what's going on here?" Mai asked with confusion.

"My thoughts exactly." Naru whisper pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _I_ _'_ _m sorry Mai, I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, but I_ _'_ _m not who you think I am, never was, actually. I_ _'_ _m Eugene Davis and I was his twin when I was alive…"_ Mai tilted her head at one side in even more confusion.

"What? But… but he is Shibuya and…"

" _This handsome devil is none other than Oliver Davis in the flesh Mai."_ Gene interrupt her.

"Gene!" Naru said a bit louder.

"Said what?!" Mai screeched.

"Yeah, he is Oliver Davis all right, the famous and internationally recognized mighty psychic. I had known him since a kid so I can tell…" Another voice added.

" _Ryan, it was about time you joined us, welcome…"_  Gene said smiling.

"Are you sure of that?" He asked while glancing at Noll, who didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

" _Don_ _'_ _t mind Noll, he is an idiot scientist, as you already know…"_ Ryan laughed despite himself.

"I see you haven't change at all, if you are still calling him that…"

"Hum, guys… I'm lost in here…" Maid said in frustration.

"Never mind them Mai, just let this be over with. I will appreciate if both of you fools, concentrate in the task at hand. At any sign of real danger, we all pull out. Can you do that Gene?" Naru asked glancing at his twin, who nodded.

" _Yeah. I will return both of your spirits back to your bodies. No worries…"_

"Then, let's go." Naru said, while taking Mai's hand. It will be easier for Gene to pull them back if they were still connected and he kind of need to make sure she will not wonder around, putting herself at more risk. Her flushing face was only an added bonus.

They enter the pool area with precaution and just like the last time, the pool was cover with a mist, a gray one that looked ominous, making Mai shiver with both cold and fear. Naru glanced her way and give her a tighter grip of her hand.

"I'm scare Naru… she is really hurt and sad and she wants for others to feel her pain…" Mai whispered as she got closer to him, trying to feel safer.

"Can you tell me who she is?" He asked softly.

"Nanami… Nanami Yuriko…" Mai whisper, the name just unconsciously slipping form her tongue. Then the water burst to life in a huge column that descended in their way. Naru held Mai to him, expecting the force of the wave to sweep them away, but as their psychical bodies were somewhere else, the water pass through them, not really hitting them.

" _How dare you?! How dare you to say my name?! Be gone, all of you!"_  The last thing Noll felt was hitting the floor, as Gene had force them back to their bodies rather hastily, making him fall backwards from his chair. Mai and Ryan gasped, suddenly sitting on their beds. Then the lights went off. She was coming…

"Naru!" Mai yelled, scared and he stood up to be by her side, while the rest of the team prepared for a close encounter.

"What happen?" Lin asked his charge, who was now helping Mai out of her bed. The girl was shaking so violently the she could barely stay on her feet, so Naru allowed her to cling to him for dear life. He found he didn't mind at all.

"The spirit is mad, prepare yourselves." Naru answer before the oddest thing happen. All of the sudden, the floor begin to get wet, then to flood in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell?" The monk asked while looking down with the little light coming from the moon in the cloudless night and seen the water still increasing.

"Where is it coming from?" John asked and they looked for the source of it. In the bathroom, the sink faucet was open and the water was falling from it like a river, yet they could not close it.

"Hey! It's coming from under the door too!" Ayako yelled and right then, the door was yanked out of its hinges toward the hallway and en extreme cold hit them. Like before, a dark mist begin to form outside of the now door-less room. Mai buried her head in Naru's chest and he hugged her to give her some reassurance.

"Don't worry Mai, we are safe behind the wards." He whisper to her.

"Don't be so sure!" The spirit screeched, showing herself at the door. The water that now reached their heels turned dark red, the same as earlier in the day and it began to create bubbles that released a fetid stink all over the room. Masako coughed, covering her nose and mouth with her uniform jacket and the others followed her example.

"Naru, soon this place will become unbreathable for us…" Ayako said as she was beginning to feel sick, not to mention that Masako was almost to the point of fainting. John had guide her toward a bed, sitting by her side. The mass of dark energy, which sometimes took the form of a petit girl, sneered, showing a row of yellow teeth's that could be clearly seen.

"Come on out… I'm waiting…" She laughed and Lin waste no time to act. He sent his shikis to intercept her, but wind circles hit them instead, sending them back. Monk and John began their prayers, which apparently had some effect on her, yet not enough to truly hurt her.

"Enough of games…" Naru said, gently pushing Mai away from him and begin to gather energy.

"Noll!" Lin warned him, yet his charge moved forward toward the door, minding not the fetid smell, nor the bloody water under his shoes. The girl send him some more wind circles, which he safely deflected toward the walls, making her angrier.

"I don't know your story, but you need to stop hurting others right about now…" Naru told her, now almost face to face with her.

"Why should I stop? They can hurt me but I can't hurt them back? That's not exactly fair." The girl hissed.

"No one said that life was fair. My twin brother was killed here somewhere and his body was thrown inside a lake to never be found, yet his murderer is running free, living like she had done nothing wrong. Still, I'm not hurting people because I'm mad, we all have experienced pain justified or not, you have not right to do the same thing you hate to keep repeating the circle." Naru said, taking most of his team be surprise, including Mai.

"I want to live again!" The spirit yelled throwing herself against the barrier that pushed her back with a bluish flash of light. "I want that girl!" She kept yelling looking at Mai's way.

"The dead can't be brought back to life, nor resurrect. Once your time is over there is no coming back." He calmly added.

"I can…. I have been possessing girls with spiritual powers and living through them…"

"What happen to Akane Harumi?" Naru pressed a bit worry for the girl's life.

"She fainted after the last attack. She is no good to me now. I. Want. That. Girl. NOW!" Nanami shouted, her yell making echoes everywhere, making Mai's skin have goosebumps all over her.

"No can do. She is not going to be your next victim." He focus his chi on the palm of his hand again.

"Because you lover her? Oh, so sweet, or so most will thought. I bet you are using her, just like those of your kind. Handsome faces, yet rotten hearts. I was fooled once and pay the highest price, my life! Now I want it back!"

"You are right about one and wrong about two things. One, I do love her…" Mai gasped in disbelief a yard behind him. He could imagine her shock, yet he wanted to come clean of all of the things he had kept hidden. "Second, although I did use her when we first meet, I have always care for her, which is why I have willingly put myself in danger for her sake and third, I have no rotten heart, you have." His hand was filled with a white fire that make the spirit pull back in fear.

"Wait… what is that? What kind of fire is that? I have never seen it. Stay away!"

"Lin!" His shikis formed a circle surrounding the now frightened spirit.

"Stay away! Stay away!" The girl, now more a human than a mass of darkness yelled.

"Hear me well, right now you have two options. One, you move on by your own choice or I make you disappear for good. I have you know, I have destroyed things far more powerful than you with this fire and it will sent you right to hell, as you have become something else in the time you have spent hurting others."

"I… I can't go back…" The girl said, shivering, never taking her eyes away from the fire she was so afraid off. Since a child, she had always been afraid of it after accidently burning her hand and the mere sight of it terrify her, even after death. That what why she had find safety in water and became a swimmer. Masako saw her hesitation, as her chance to intervene to save her soul. She really wanted that case close for good. She had already being defeated.

"That's not true, you can still move on." Masako pleaded. "If you truly wish it, you can always find the right way."

"H… how?" The girl in an old uniform asked.

"Let go of your anger, let go of your grudge and you will be free." Naru answer for her.

"No! They need to pay! All those bastards that use girls to their needs and then toss them aside like they are nothing, needs their punishments!"

"I agree that those who use peoples feelings to toy with, should be punish, but that's not for us to decide. Life itself has many turns and in one of them you can be caught paying your price. I can tell, you have been around for a while, so all those who hurt you are long gone. Why are you still here punishing yourself, keeping alive your hatred when you should be resting in peace? Are you not tired of suffering?" Naru asked, diminishing the intensity of his flames. It was beginning to tire him.

"Hum… maybe?" She wasn't too sure.

"Then please, go on and move on. I'm sure someone will slap all those idiots for you…" Mai added with a warm smile, coming closer to Naru. He gave her a glance and when he notice her hand was about to reach the one he had his fire, he extinguish it instantly, taking hers.

"See? He may be a jerk most of the time, but he doesn't hurt me and to be honest, I would not want him any other way. Please have your peace, you have already changed so much in such a short amount of time… just look at yourself…" And so she did and was surprised to see her body whole again.

"Have your deserve rest now, you suffering will end once you cross to the other side." Masako added.

"Please Nanami, you deserve better…" Mai added, coming a little closer. Naru was about to pull her back, but he let her go. He could feel, the girl was no longer a threat.

"How did you know my name…?" Nanami asked.

"Hum… well…" Mai tried to find the right answer because she honestly didn't know how she came to knew it.

"She is medium, a strange one, but a good one nevertheless." Naru answer for her.

"Do you truly love her?" The girl asked.

"Yes. I don't play those kind of games. I agree to accept this case precisely because I was not going to pretend something I didn't feel." Mai face heated instantly, making Nanami smile for a second.

"You both look cute, that's why I lost it. She looked so happy and I kind of see myself in her before some idiot broke my heart in so many pieces that I lost the will to live."  _She committed suicide?_  Mai internally asked herself.

"Well, I assure you I will not lose mine, even for him." Mai said.

"Good… Oh… I can see a light now…" Nanami said looking at something near her.

"Then go ahead and find your rest." Masako urge her.

"May God grant you peace." John prayed, also coming closer.

"Go on Nanami… you already had been granted a second chance." Mai smiled.

"Right… see you then… sorry for what I did earlier…" She slightly bowed.

"It's okay. None of us was truly harmed and I'm sure that Akane will get better too."

"I hope so, I was selfishly using her… please tell her I'm sorry. She could see spirits, so we talk for a while, when she was having her practice at the pool. She had experience something similar to what destroyed me, so I kind of manipulated her to let me possess her for time to time and I hurt others with her abilities. I hope she doesn't become something like me."

"I have the feeling she will not, rest assure, my instincts are always right. I have been compare to animals, because of that…" Mai glanced at Naru who ignore her, making the cleansed spirit smile.

"See you… take care, all of you…" And with that, she was gone for good.

"Well, that was quick." Monk said sighing.

"Yeah… who would have thought that Naru was such a good liar." Maid said turning around, yet a hand turn her back.

"Who are you calling a liar?" He asked with annoyance.

"Well, it's not like you truly love me, right? You didn't even tell us your real name, oh almighty Oliver Davis, the famous psychic extraordinary." Mai said glaring back, he sighed.

"I had a good reason to keep my identity hidden." Was his excuse.

"Wait, no way… are you truly him?" The monk paled. He had practically become a fan of his, yet he never realize he had the real thing right in front of him for almost a whole year! Oh, man… this is embarrassing… Ayako laughed seen his face and soon they all did, except Naru, who was watching Mai go back to room to gather her things. He follow her.

"Mai…" He stooped behind her.

"Yeah, I know it was part of the plan and it helped Nanami to move on, so I'm not mad."

"Mai…" He repeated.

"Yeah, Oliver Davis?" She asked turning to face him and was surprised when he took her in his arms and bowed his head to be inches closer to her face.

"I didn't lie about me loving you and this is my proof." He kiss her and oh, how he kiss her. He didn't care that others were watching them, he didn't care that Lin or even Ryan were going to tell his parents about what he was doing, all he cared was giving Mai the proof of his feelings, in giving her his heart, because he had no doubt it was hers. He kiss with everything he had and she had understood. When they separate for air, Mai was blushing like mad.

"Hum, Naru… can you… convince me some more?" She asked, making him slightly smile for the first time in a while.

"Sure, but afterwards, I need some tea…" She laughed, right before he kiss her senseless.

 **AN:**  Yey, another story finish! I said it was kind of short, because this was made for fun, to let my mind rest from all the stress of life and hard situations. I will add an epilogue later, but I consider this work done. I thank all those who had follow this story all the way to the end. I hope it doesn't disappoint much people, I still have a lot of stories to finish, so please, be kind. It had been my pleasure, dear readers, until next time, take care. Thank you all


End file.
